1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suction device with telescopic evacuating pipes, and more particularly, to a suction device which achieves neat and space-saving piping through telescopic design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the industry, it""s often to install a plurality of suction devices with vacuum sucker to suck and move workpieces. For example, the suction plate of take-up and put-down equipment for circuit board is shown in FIG. 1. The conventional communicating way between vacuum suckers and vacuum generator utilizes hosepipes 21 to connect the vacuum suckers 20 and the vacuum generator (not shown). However, the suction device has to distribute the vacuum suckers 20 well so as to increase the suction area. As a result, the connecting hosepipes are in a mess because of its large amount and no fixed direction. Moreover, the hose pipe has to be long enough for adjusting to the different positioning of the vacuum suckers 20. However, the long hosepipe will be upwardly curved, thereby affecting its appearance and occupying more space. Thus, the conventional suction device is not suitable to be operated in small operation room.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a suction device with telescopic evacuating pipes whose length is directly adjustable in accordance with different installation positions of the vacuum sucker, thereby having a consistent piping direction to achieve a neat arrangement effect.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a suction device with telescopic evacuating pipes which are neatly arranged in parallel so that the whole body of the suction device is flatly constructed. Accordingly, the present invention can be operated in small room.